say your prayer (and i'll find you)
by Kazutoes
Summary: Cross posted from AO3. - Jack doesn't let the other horsemen know that he's alive. Panic ensues, especially in Daniel's case.


They don't talk about it.

It was risky at best, leading on the FBI. It should've been Merritt, or even Henley. Who's idea was it to leave the youngest person in the team behind to do the most important part?

Oh, right.

It was Daniel's.

As they make the video announcing Jack's death, they can't help but let a little bit of their own anxiety seep through. Jack still hasn't called yet, even after grandly proclaiming he would. "but I do hope wherever he is," He continues, his voice shaking with each word. "It is full of magic,"

Daniel pauses, not wanting to go on. "The point is…" He clears his throat, murmuring out a quiet sorry before continuing.

"The point is…"

Merritt takes over with little to no effort, overshadowing Daniel's words and internally pitying his effort to quit stuttering.

"This is bigger than all of us," He remembers Merritt say, too consumed by the thoughts of Jack filling his mind. He wishes that he had been the one to pull off the stunt instead. He remembers the nausea he felt as the car veered off, flipping over and over again. Hopefully with the corpse inside.

He feels Henley get up off the couch to turn off the camera, immediately noticing the loss of warmth from his side.

"He'll call us soon," Henley says, shooting a look at Daniel.

"Right?"

Daniel stays silent.  
-

They jump off the building.

Exhilaration rushing through their bodies as they run through the roof tops, looking for a good spot to stop.

They made it. Their final heist paid off, looking back to see the counterfeit money floating through the air gracefully.

But there was still no sign of Jack.

They run back to Thaddeus' car, noticing with growing horror that the car hadn't been rigged like Jack said he would do.

Something was horribly wrong.

"Central Park, let's go," Daniel says, barely aware of his surroundings. Henley and Merritt send each other a look before getting into the getaway car, hearing the cops reach them.

"Danny, he's gonna be okay," Henley tries to soothe him in the back, but he starts to freak out more.

"No, no, he said he was going to do it, Hen, there's something very wrong going on," Daniel gasps, hating the way everything is just spinning out of control in front of his eyes. Jack said he'd be back, and he hasn't lied to them yet, oh god…

"Calm down!" Merritt yells from the front, narrowly dodging traffic. "We'll be at the park soon,"

Daniel can't help but feel like screaming.  
-

"Weren't you listening? Nothing's ever locked." Jack says as he steps out of the shadows, a coy smile playing on his bright features. Daniel feels his entire world tilt.

"Oh there you are!" Henley laughs, high pitched and relieved. Merritt slaps Jack on the back, smiling brightly.

"There you are, kid. Thought we lost you."

Daniel keeps staring.

"Danny?"

Jack is standing right in front of him. He feels like he couldn't breathe.

"Where were you, asshole?!"

He can't help but scream at Jack, his heart beating wildly. This was too much, even for him. For all of the work they have done, this was it. This is what was going to drive him mad with fear and worry.

"We kept trying to call you and you weren't answering and the car wasn't rigged and-" Daniel goes off on Jack, trying to ignore the tears bubbling up in his eyes. Jack tries not to pay attention to the fact that Daniel is breaking down for him.

"I was so worried about you…" Daniel whispers, looking away from Jack's incredulous gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I lost my phone in the morgue and I didn't have any money to buy a burner and it turns out Thaddeus parked somewhere else then we expected. Everything is fine, I'm alive, it's okay," Jack shushes Daniel, wrapping his arms around him like a lifeline.

Henley and Merritt stare at Daniel and Jack, both wondering silently what the hell is going on?

"Please never do that again..." Daniel pleads, looking up to Jack's warm brown eyes. A warm breeze flows through them as they hug tightly, Daniel trying to hold back tears.

"Trust me, I won't," Jack murmurs, slowly stroking the crown of Daniel's head.

They stood there in the dark for several moments, silently whispering sweet nothings as they reconciled, holding each other in the moment. The warmth of the other underneath their figures, the movement of each other's breathing synced together seemed to create one person, molding together like they were made for each other.

Merritt clapped.

"Oookay, when did you two plan to tell us you were dating?" He asked, looking between Daniel and Jack, who finally split up.

"Umm..." They look to each other, realization dawning on their faces. They forgot about the other two with them.

"Better yet, how long have you two been dating?" Henley interjects, pointing a finger at the two of them. "Didn't you trust us?"

"Daniel thought it best for us to stay a secret so it didn't interfere with the final heist," Jack explains, squeezing Daniel's hand. "But it seemed I accidentally threw a wrench into that plan..."

"I should've put a tracker on you," Daniel mumbles as he tilts his head down, embarrassed at how he acted. Henley gapes.

"Y-You-" Her eyes widened, staring at Jack and then back to Daniel.

"You never act like this!" She yells, surprised but also laughing. "How much did he change you?"

"More than I like to think," Daniel sighs, leaning closer towards Jack. Merritt laughs heartily.

The four of them stood there laughing, very happy to be back together. As a family. They walk through the streets of the park, Daniel and Jack hand-in-hand, looking for the tree.

They finally reach it together, the overlooking tree. The one thing they had been working towards for a year.

"The Lionel Shrike tree." Daniel announces, waving a semi-condescending hand over it, but a smile on his face.

"And the card encased in glass." Henley breathes out, pulling out her card.

They each pull out their card and watch as they pull over to Daniel's card, fusing together.

"You know, it's funny how Danny's here is the lover," Merritt teases, watching gleefully as Daniel's face darkens.

"Watch it, hermit," He shoots back, before he waves the card over the glass case.

A bright light emits from the glass as a carousel begins to turn on nearby.

"Let's go see what our prize is," Jack smiles, before they walk off towards the carousel.

Together.


End file.
